Hel's Randomly Bizarre Poetry Collection
by AAclub
Summary: As the name implies, this is a collection of...poems! And a bizarre one at that. So brace yourself for some really random poetry craziness! Rated PG to be safe. Poem V up! [In The End]
1. I The Reality Of It All

**I. The Reality Of It All**

_Hel: Yep, I decided to start a poetry collection!! I'm currently obsessed with writing poems so...yeah! I know you all wanted me to work on my Shaman King fics, but it's ok to get side- tracked once in a while, right?_

_Just this really random poem I came up with when I was half-asleep. I suck at poetry and this is my first try so please bear with me._

_This is dedicated to Lyserg...I think. It's not really for anyone; he's just the kind of guy who would think these kind of stuff is all._

The White House remained white as snow:   
The reality of it all.

The Great Wall stretched far and wide:   
The reality of it all.

The Eiffel Tower stood dark and tall:   
The reality of it all.

Why does some love and others hate?   
Why does some win and others lose?   
Why does some live and others die?

Oh, the reality of it all.

I wish I can fly;   
I wish I can touch the sky;   
I wish I live a simple life.

The reality of it all.

_Hope is a denial of reality_

How absurd.

If not for dreams, neither reality;   
If not for reality, neither dreams.

One cannot exist without the other.

The reality...of it all.

_A/n: I know, it doesn't rhyme; but I suck at that even more so this is free-versed. And I put this in the Shaman King section because...the next poem will be SK! (barely -Y-) So, what do you guys think of this totally pointless poem done by me? To inform me, please review. :D_

_Hel_


	2. II Wishing On A Stick

**II. Wishing On A Stick**

To **XIAH**: Yay, thanks!! I really appreciate your support! :D

To **s91**: Thanks and I will since this is a 'collection' lol.

To **jazzywolf**: Yep. .::smiles nervously::. Erm...I _did _say it's barely SK...right??

_Hel: Errr... .::sweat drops madly::. What can I say? Ideas come in such strange ways...indeed. Now read on before I start talking to myself. :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything called Shaman King. This goes for the rest of the poems.**_

Yesterday, I found   
A wishing stick

It snapped apart with   
A wicked click

The halves:

Neither bigger   
Neither smaller

Neither longer   
Neither shorter

Little did I know

One represents good   
The other evil

I wished on both

Oblivious of   
Their prolonged oath

_I wished to be reborn_

For I did not know   
The truths in the rumors that flow

For life as I know   
Seemed uninteresting so

For I did not know   
That the evil one seeks control

Little did I know

I must say goodbye   
To the rest of the world

Little did I know

I must be reborn   
As Hao and Yoh

_A/n: Yep, so what did you guys think? I'll be updating this everyday...I hope. I just started writing on GreatestJournal so it will be hard. But don't worry, I have like six poem ideas...at least lol. By the way, the next one will be a Remembrance Day dedication._

_Hel _


	3. III Lest We Forget

**III. Lest We Forget**

To **Cindy Asakura**: Thanks, if you think so. I read yours too; it's good...if it rhymes. Lol but I guess it doesn't matter.

To **s91**: .::grinning like an idiot::. Thanks! .::continues grinning like an idiot::. I might change the formatting a little for every poem too. :P

To **wingweaver22**: Lol thanks Holly! I know it's past Remembrance Day...I only posted it the after because I promised the SK one so I had to do it first. And...yay! I'll do more of them then. :D

To **jazzywolf**: Thanks!! Yeah, don't you just get head over heels in love with Hao against your own will?? And, well...I guess I didn't put the emphasis right. Let me try this again: I _did_ say that it's _barely_ SK right??

_Hel: Yep, _very _formal. This can be after a War had passed for Remembrance Day. (thanks to Ben who said that the poem sounded like that) As for SK...picture this scenario: _Hao had turned good after some help and he died in an accident to protect a little kid. And on Remembrance Day, Yoh reads this poem as his speech for Hao's funeral to express his grief. _I know it's after Remembrance Day, but all the same..._

_Lest we forget   
__To see the light of the day   
__As well as the dark of the night_

We are all gathered here   
To mourn the loss of our past fear

_Lest we forget   
__The piles of corpses   
__Stained blood red_

Who had levitated above   
After the cognition of love

_Lest we forget   
__The fierce struggles   
__Between love and hatred_

For it was inevitable   
For God to do the inevitable

_Lest we forget   
__God's blessings   
__Is another's torment_

We shall pray for his happiness   
So he shall rest in peace

_Lest we forget   
__To know life   
__As well as death_

_A/n: I was supposed to post this yesterday but, I wasn't able to since my friend showed me the way to her house and I got lost on the way home. (it's not my fault I was born with no sense of direction and a sucky memory) When I finally got home, I have to go back to my friend's house again to do the science project. And when I came home again, it's late so I didn't get much done. _

_A/n2: I spent most of my time thinking of rhyming schemes but...it seems it didn't work well. But please review to cheer me up of my depressing Friday of horrible dentists, craziness, and wandering around the neighborhood for hours._

_Hel_


	4. IV To Destroy Shaman King

**IV. To Destroy Shaman King **

To **wingweaver22**: Yay, thanks! Which Holly did you meant...? The seventeen-year-old or the ten-year-old?? And keep referring to them that way; stop confusing me.

_Hel: Well, since this is my poetry _collection_, not all the poems has to be done by me; so here's one by _**DeathAngel2005**_, my personal favorite. I just revised it a little bit...ok a little more than a little bit, to make it fit the music more but less funny. Anyways, this goes with the English opening song._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this poem or the idea; _DeathAngel2005_ does..._**

**WARNING: NOT for dubbie lovers; if you are one, don't read any further.**

4kids people:

Look in the garbage, look in the toilet;   
We could make an ultimate imbecile!

The viewers viewing are not what they seem,   
They only appear beyond our wildest dreams!

So many things we never could dub!   
So many characters' names we forgot!

Could it be our destiny?

To ruin Shaman King   
Shaman King!

To ruin Shaman King   
Shaman King!

When your six senses are wrong,   
You could be the one.

We made people look at Animes with a different light,   
We know what it takes to fake it right.

And we won't wait till tonight,

TO DESTROY SHAMAN KING!   
SHAMAN KING!

_A/n: Since this so-called 'theme song' is made by 4kids people, I can bash it any way I want. It's not even close to the original ones. Dubbies sucks! They replaced characters with yucky dubbed ('English') names (Hao - Zeke!!!) and the voiceover actors should be better matched (whatever happened to Anna and whoever heard of a Chinese-British person??)_

_Hel_


	5. V In The End

**V. In The End**

To **jazzywolf**: Thanks, yup lol. But didn't I say that **DeathAngel2005** wrote the last one? I just revised it. A lot. Anyways Dubbies should DIE!!!

To **Shaman no Tenshi**: Yeah me too. They totally ruined SK and gave it a bad name. :(

To **Cindy Asakura**: Thanks! And it is to destroy Shaman King lol. I'm sorry I didn't update for so long...

To **Nakashima-Michiyo**: Yay, glad you do! Well I thought of the last line of 'Lest We Forget' first lol.

To **S91**: :) I just have this weird sardonic sense of humor...

To **wingweaver22**: Well excuse _me_. I think I got the hang of it by now, since Holly is always online.

To **Neko-Neko Faust VIII**: Thank you for your kind comments but, I hardly write any poems lol. These are the few ones that I've ever wrote. It depends on what you're talking about. Like scaring someone, you say 'boo'. But I don't think I've ever heard of 'a boo' lol. .::gasp::. You don't know Alicia Keys or Usher?!?!?! Ah, well. Alicia Keys is a famous R&B/Hip Pop singer and songwriter and has won several awards. Usher's _the _Atlanta-bred singer, songwriter, actor and producer; his songs always have a good beat to it. Ohh...is that an anime...? Never heard of it. There's a picture! Peacemaker Kurogane looks like Naruto though...sort of...

To **KikyoXInu fan**: Wee, thanks! Yeah, of course.

_Hel: Yay, I finally updated!! Well I've been obsessed with websites and html lately, if that explains it... Now I just like translating stuff, too lazy..._

_**Disclaimer: This is a translated version of a poem from the Chinese Shaman King manga where Hao's past was revealed. I'm not sure which chapter was it, but it's said by the spirit with strange rabbit-like ears at the end. I chose this for my collection because it's sad and...well, deep.**_

In the end——  
I am  
still not able to  
be your friend,  
Asakura Hao

Not because I'm  
blaming you for using me  
for revenge

Quarreling and fighting  
They are derived  
from feelings that  
all living creatures  
were born with

Just because  
I am a ghost  
formed by  
spirits of foul humans

I like,  
like spirits,  
to be hated  
by humans  
to possess  
the beauty of your soul

When I  
was still human  
I lived always  
to please others

Showing this gradually  
had influenced you too

Therefore  
I can never  
be with you again

Bonus:

Tears?! For the very first time, the Mightiest One has shown a 'weakness'. And hidden within that 'weakness', were his 'secrets'...

_A/n: I don't really have time to write author's notes anymore lol. The bonus part is from the last page of another chapter which was about Hao's mother. I think I'll probably post the second chapter of 'Sweet Destiny' soon... Don't give up on that one yet, it has an interesting plot...!_

_Hel _


End file.
